


День рождения

by seane



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-16
Updated: 2010-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 12:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seane/pseuds/seane





	День рождения

А за окном смеркалось.  
\- Слышали, Хайдаггер приезжает?  
\- О, бля. Босс теперь и вовсе вусмерть упахается.  
\- Ничего. Первый класс, они выносливые. На них пахать и пахать.  
\- Напиши президенту – мол, предлагаю всех Солджеров Первого Класса выслать по деревням для подъема сельского хозяйства…  
\- И рождаемости! – сказал только зашедший Зарен.  
Гис заржал.  
\- А, у тебя все мысли теперь про рождаемость. Слышал, Хайдаггер приезжает?  
\- Ну.  
\- Не «ну», а не видать тебе отпуска…  
\- Да нет, его-то босс отпустит, - сказал Раслер.  
\- Что-то я тебя не понял, - сказал Зарен.  
\- А что тут не понять? То, что ты по нему сохнешь, во всей армии только Хайдаггер небось и не знает. А может, и ему уже доложили.  
\- Ты, это, говори, да не заговаривайся.  
\- Зар, остынь, - сказал Гис, - Так дают тебе отпуск, нет?  
\- Так я и не просил. Смысл-то? Все равно все здесь должны быть.  
Сунул руки в карманы, вышел.  
\- Ну и фраер, - сказал Раслер ему вслед.

 

Ну, бля, дожили. Если ты беспокоишься о своем командире, то что-то тут не так, чувства тут какие-то не те и мысли не те…  
Будто сами за него не переживают, ифритово племя.

Не сказать, чтобы Сефироса в подразделении Солджерс очень любили. Солджеры друг другу все конкуренты, здесь особой любви и не принято. Тем более что он всегда держался особняком.  
Но он был одним из них.  
Это был не просто какой-то там генерал, это был – их генерал, их парень. Его растущая слава была одновременно славой всего подразделения.  
Да, в конце концов, он просто был для них своим. Многие его еще пацаном знали. Ну, замкнутый, ну, странный, все равно – Солджер. 

 

Зарен сам не заметил, как добрел до штаба. Заглянул: сидит. Один, но по уши в бумагах, лучше не трогать.  
\- Зайди, - сказал Сефирос, не поднимая головы.  
А вроде и не смотрел.  
Зарен зашел. Постоял, бесцельно оглядываясь.  
\- В чем дело?  
\- У меня, это, дочка родилась. Сегодня. Жена звонила.  
Ожидал дежурных поздравлений. Но Сефирос неожиданно повернулся к нему. Спросил:  
\- А ты не боишься?  
\- Чего?  
\- Генетических изменений. Последствий твоих мако-инъекций.  
Зарен фыркнул.  
\- Босс, если о таких вещах думать, человечество вымрет. У каждого в роду что-нибудь да есть, у кого алкоголики, у кого шизофреники. Мако еще не самый худший вариант.  
Сефирос только улыбнулся. Вернулся к своим бумагам.  
\- Ладно, босс, пойду. Извини, что отвлек.  
\- Оставайся, я скоро лягу. Если хочешь, можешь компанию составить.  
Зарен переварил предложение. Сказал миролюбиво:  
\- А если в зубы?  
\- А под трибунал? За нападение на старшего по званию?  
Зарен засмеялся.  
\- Не, ну если это был приказ, я, конечно, останусь.  
И сел на табурет у окна. 

Ему было интересно, как далеко это может зайти  
Ладно, ребята, им лишь бы повод был позубоскалить. Но Сефирос – на него-то что нашло? Шутить он особо не любит, да и не умеет. Рыжего нет, так одиноко стало? Или перед визитом Хайдаггера расслабиться решил?  
\- Босс?  
\- Да?  
\- Я ж, это, баб люблю… - сказал он полушутя.  
\- Я тебе не нравлюсь? – почти серьезно.  
Зарен задумался. Тоже почти всерьез.  
Нет, он действительно считал, что нормальный мужик должен выглядеть несколько иначе. Но ведь и не скажешь, что Сефирос чем-то на бабу похож. Он какой-то такой – сам по себе, ни на кого не похожий. Ну, красивый, да. Вот только красота эта уж больно странная.  
Да и плевать мне, как он выглядит, если уж честно.

Может, я и впрямь в него влюблен? Я люблю с ним бывать. Он ведь как ураган, для него нет ничего невозможного. Нет предела силе.  
Все равно как мелкие пацаны влюбляются во взрослых друзей, потому что с ними интересно и сам себе кажешься взрослее.  
Может, мне кажется, что рядом с ним я – сильнее?

Зарен смотрел на Сефироса.  
Уж каким только его ни видел. И при полном параде, и в грязном камуфляже, да и голым тоже видел. Но представить себя с ним…  
А впрочем…

\- Эй, босс, ты вроде ложиться собирался.  
\- Сейчас.  
Зарен подошел. Помассировал слегка плечи своему командиру. Тот прогнулся, как кошка, вздохнул.  
\- Пошли, я тебе массаж нормальный сделаю. Как ты умудряешься за столом целый день сидеть? Я бы сдох, это точно

 

Кровать была в соседней комнате.  
Низкая, старая, прямо-таки доисторическая кровать.  
\- Босс, а она того – под нами не развалится?  
\- Не знаю.  
Зарен сел рядом. Кровать скрипнула и ощутимо прогнулась. Н-да.  
Сефирос разделся и лег навзничь. Даже волосы заплетать не стал, просто убрал в сторону.  
Зарен стал разминать ему спину. Засмотрелся.  
Красивое тело, что и говорить. Сильное, гибкое. Смертоносное.  
Самое совершенное оружие из всех существующих в мире.  
Зарен неожиданно почувствовал возбуждение.

Он никогда бы не подумал, что сможет возбудиться на Сефироса.  
Впрочем, ты вроде за этим сюда и приперся, нет? Вряд ли тебя звали массажик поделать.  
Никак я в толк не возьму, с чего он меня позвал.  
Хотя какая, на фиг, разница? Ну, захотелось вот. Одному спать – тоже не великая радость.  
Он же у нас недоверчивый и к людям привыкает подолгу, а ко мне вроде как привык уже.

Зарен нагнулся, поцеловал шею, у самой линии волос.  
Тихий вздох в ответ.  
Расслабился мужик. Ладно.  
Зарен спустился ниже, прошелся поцелуями по впадинке позвоночника до самого низа. Раздвинул поджарые ягодицы. Мелкими касаниями языка стал выписывать круги вокруг отверстия.  
Потом проник языком внутрь. Поводил вкруговую, будто облизывая изнутри. Проник глубже. Вышел. И снова вошел.  
\- Твоя жена так любит?  
Зарен сбился с ритма.  
\- Не нравится?  
\- Приятно… - и прибавил вдруг, - У тебя на меня не встает?  
Если бы!  
Зарен был еще одет. Стал торопливо расстегивать брюки.  
Сефирос лежал перед ним, словно большая кошка. Только кошки умеют так быть настолько расслабленными. Этакая серебряная пантера.  
Красивый все-таки, сукин сын. Посмотреть – и то приятно.  
\- Так что насчет жены?  
\- Не, она у меня скромница. Только в темноте под одеялом дает и никак иначе.  
\- А кому ты так делал?  
\- У меня в школе подружка была. Очень любила это дело. Ну, сам понимаешь, босс, то местечко надо девственным сохранить, а это – совсем необязательно.  
Зарен пристроился, вошел.  
Ох, е-мое! Как же здорово. Чужая плоть была тесной, горячей, плотно обхватывала член. Зарен застонал, начал двигаться, с каждым разом все глубже и глубже.  
Почти лег на Сефироса сверху, с силой вжимаясь пальцами в его бедра, целуя плечи и спину  
Ох, и наставлю я тебе синяков, босс.  
Волосы Сефироса разметались повсюду. Зарен прижался лицом к этому серебряному шелку, вдыхая запах, наслаждаясь прикосновением. Он уже не контролировал себя. Толкался в горячую плоть. Часто дышал, почти теряя сознание: еще, еще, вот сейчас…  
Он будто возносился на вершину. И вот достиг ее, застонал, кончая.  
Гайя, как же хорошо!  
Полежал, расслабленный, потом переместился вбок, лег рядом с Сефиросом. Поцеловал плечо, шею. Убрал за ухо волосы, открывая лицо.  
Глаза у того были закрыты.  
\- Я не понял, ты спишь, что ли? Соблазнитель хренов.  
\- Изнасилование, - сказал Сефирос полусонно, так и не открывая глаз, - Использование бессознательного состояния жертвы.  
\- Да-а? А как насчет соблазнения младшего по званию?  
\- Я тебя соблазнял?  
\- И еще как.  
\- Ну, извини…  
\- Помыться здесь где-нибудь можно?  
\- Там…  
Где «там», Зарен не понял. Перелез через тело своего командира, отправился на поиски.  
За маленькой ширмой обнаружилось ведро с водой, таз. Кое-как обмылся. Подумал, намочил полотенце, вернулся к кровати.  
\- Спишь?  
\- Угу. Отстань.  
Ну, и хорошо. Нечего излишне напрягаться. Хайдаггер там, не Хайдаггер. Привык все идеально делать, отличник хренов. В жизни так нельзя.  
Никому не нужен идеальный солдат, идеальный полководец. Идеалы – они хороши умозрительно. А живой идеал – однажды он всем начнет мешать.  
Только ведь не объяснишь.  
Обтер мокрым полотенцем, вытащил из-под него испачканную простыню. Ладно, сойдет.  
Лег рядом.  
Ох, и рожа у него умильная иногда бывает. Ресницы длиннющие, кожа будто светится.  
\- Босс, тебе девятнадцать-то есть?  
\- Мне двадцать  
\- Давно ли?  
\- С утра.  
\- Я не понял, у тебя день рождения, что ли?  
\- Угу.  
\- А че не сказал?  
\- А зачем?  
Зачем… Ну, затем, блин!  
\- Зар, спи. Я устал.

 

Когда Зарен проснулся, Сефироса рядом не было.  
Обнаружился он все за тем же столом. Зарен хмыкнул, пошел варить кофе.  
Сунул под руку Сефиросу горячую кружку.  
\- Босс…  
\- Да?  
\- Знакомься, это кофе. Кофе, познакомься, это генерал.  
Сефирос, не глядя, взял кружку. Сказал:  
\- Я тебе отпуск подписал.  
\- Я тебе так не понравился, босс? - заржал тот, - Избавиться от меня хочешь?  
\- Съезди, на дочку посмотри.  
Этого Зарен не ожидал. Ему-то всегда казалось, что Сефиросу плевать на чужие семейные дела.  
\- Спасибо, босс. Ты, это… кофе-то пей. Остынет. Ладно, пойду я, пока ты насчет отпуска не передумал.  
\- Фото привези  
\- Ну, дык. Без этого никак. Бывай, босс.


End file.
